1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a wireless communication device, and more specifically, to a high frequency transceiver.
2. Related Art
A transmitting and receiving device is a transceiver in which a transmitter and a receiver are combined and is a device capable of transmitting and receiving data for data transmission. Transceivers are generally used for a wireless communication device such as a cellular phone, a wireless phone or a portable radio transceiver.
In recent high speed data communication systems, that is, in systems configured to transmit data between two terminals that include a reader and a tag such as radio frequency identification (RFID) and near field communication (NFC), and in application systems such as chip to chip communication and board to board communication, since data should be transmitted and received instantaneously at a high speed, a frequency applied to the transceiver becomes higher. Also, since the high speed data communication system needs to have low battery consumption, the transceiver of ultra low power needs to be designed.
However, since a transmitter of a transceiver in the related art has a structure in which a frequency multiplier and a power amplifier are separated, power consumption increases. Therefore, it is inappropriate for ultra low power and high frequency characteristics.
Also, in the transceiver in the related art, since a receiver includes a separate mixer in order to output an intermediate frequency (IF) signal, power consumption increases. Therefore, it is inappropriate for ultra low power and high frequency characteristics.